


Alex And Cody

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Cody is just about to start his senior year of high school.Over the summer he had a job as a pizza delivery boy.On one of his last deliveries at night he meets Alexander.There seems to be a connection between the two, but is it just mutual attraction or will it turn into a deeper emotion?SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex And Cody

Alex And Cody

I sighed as I parked my scooter on a paved driveway that led up to a large old house which had a Gothic style. Being a pizza delivery boy was not the greatest job in the world but it was easy enough. The pay was awful, but it was better than nothing.it was just a summer job, I was saving up for college. At that moment I was just relieved my shift was almost over, only one more delivery to make then I could head home and crash.

I grabbed hold of the pizza box from a closed container on the back of the scooter. When I got to the front door of the house, I pressed the bell once, balancing the pizza box on my other hand. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, although really it was probably like five minutes before I lost my patience. I was not prepared to hang around in the cold night air freezing my butt off. Screw that, I thought as I hammered on the door with a clenched fist. I was probably going to lose my tip but at that point I had gone beyond caring. Finally my efforts paid off, I heard a creak as the door was pulled slightly ajar. A teenage boy peeked out at me before stepping back and opening the door wide enough so that the light in the hallway spilled out, highlighting his form. He was just - cute. That was the first word that came to my mind as I saw him standing there barefoot in a plain white tee and gray skinny jeans that clung to him like a second skin. Hewas about a foot shorter than me, thin and pale. His messy bronze hair had a fringe that flopped down over hisbig honey brown eyes set in a heartshaped face. He had a small straight nose that turned up a little at the end and soft looking pale pink lips.

He smiled at me and I swear I felt like my heart had skipped a beat.How long had I been staring at him like a moron? I wondered, my face getting hot as I cleared my throat and forced a smile in return trying to pretend I had not just been caught checking him out.

"One large pepperoni pizza?"

He nodded, then laughed, a low musical sound that I would never get tired of hearing "Whoa, it really is a big pizza. I always get more than I need, but I don't know if I'm gonna be able to finish it.You don't have to wait out there you know. Hang on a sec,ok?" He stepped back and beckoned to me to come inside, before turning and racing down the hallway, disappearing around a corner before I could even reply. I didn't usually go into customers houses, but there wasn't a rule against it. I walked in and shut the door behind me, a welcoming warmth enveloping me.

I stayed put in the hall until he came back, setting the pizza box down on a side table.

He held out his hand with another brilliant smile. "I'm Alex. What's your name?"

"Cody" I was happy for the excuse to touch him as I reached out and took hold of his hand. His grip was firm as we shook hands, and I noted that his hand was smaller than my own and soft to the touch. I was reluctant to let go but I did.

Then he pressed a pile of bills into my hand.

"Thanks..."I quickly counted the money then shook my head. "You gave me like a $100 tip!"

"I know"

"I can't take it"

"Why?" He asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

It was a good question. If it had been anyone else I would not have thought twice about accepting it. And it wasn't like he couldn't afford it ,$100 was nothing to a rich kid. Still...it just did not feel right.

"I don't know, just take it back" I tried to give him the extra money he had paid me but he backed away from me, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he gazed at me solemnly.

"No" He crossed his arms, and silence fell as we locked eyes in a silent battle of wills. He was stubborn alright, but so was I. It was just a question of who would break first.

Finally I sighed. "Look, I'm tired, this is my last delivery and- "

He cut in. "Then you can stay and share my pizza" Seeing that I was about to protest he quickly added. "If you stay, I'll take back my tip"

"Okay, whatever I guess...I'll stay" I ground out through gritted teeth, but I wasn't really upset. I think he knew that, though judging by the cheeky smile on his face as he picked up the pizza and led the way upstairs and straight to a room that had his name on the door. When I went in there Alexander headed straight for his bed and sprawled out, opening up the pizza box. His t-shirt rode up a little as he stretched to grab a piece of pizza and my eyes zoned in on the small sliver of creamy skin that was revealed. Damn,what was this guy doing to me?

"The pizza's gonna get cold, so hurry up and take some" Alexander ordered. I scowled at him, not liking his bossy attitude, and he grinned. "Yeah you heard what I said, so get your butt overhere"

I sighed and shook my head as I headed over to the bed and sat down, making sure to keep some space between me and Alex. We sat and ate in a comfortable silence until Alex moved closer to me. He smelt like fresh soap and vanilla.

"Here, let me just..." Alexander stretched a hand up to my face and wiped away some tomato sauce, then licked his sauce smeared fingers clean as I watched with wide eyes.

He smirked when he saw me staring. "What? It's good sauce, I'm not gonna just waste it"

"Yeah, 'cause that's normal behavior..."I replied with a snarky tone, shifting uncomfortably as I felt the first stirrings of lust. At that moment all I wantedto do was grab himand start making out, but somehow I managed to restrain myself. For all I knew, he could have a girlfriend. And even if by some miracle he was into guys I wouldn't be his type.

"What's that?" Alexander asked, tugging on a black corded wristband that I always wore.

I shrugged."Just something I made "

"I likeit. Wanna swap?" Alexander grinned at me before hopping off the bed and retrieving a wooden box from his dresser, which he then carried over to me. I opened up the box and found a variety of wristbands, all different colors and materials.He sat down near me, watching as I sifted through the wristbands. A rainbow colored wristband caught my eye, andI held it up. Alexander shook his head, his hair flopping down over his eyes. "Except for that one. I got that to support gay pride"

"So...Are you...?"

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a lazy smile. "Yeah. What about you?"

I nodded. "Me too"

"Really?That's interesting...".He untied my wristband before I could even protest and attached it to his own wrist.

I wondered what he had meant as I picked out a wristband from his collection, a red one I could easily slide on and off my wrist.

"Good choice" Alexander smiled. "Got a boyfriend?"

Ishook my head no.

"Lucky you. I do have one"

"Oh...Ok..." I was disappointed but I tried not to let it show.Of course I failed miserably.

Helaughed. "Your face! Wish I had a camera"

"Huh?"

"I was kidding.I don't have a boyfriend. I just wanted to know if you liked me or not" He shrugged. "And now I know"

"You..."I was ready to snap at him,but then I thought about it. "Wait,why did you wanna know if I liked you?"Alexander smirked, and I scowled at him. "I'm not saying I do like you,it's just..."

" I like you. What, you think I just let every random pizza delivery guy into my house?"

 **So thank you for reading and I'd like to know your thoughts on the story** (:


End file.
